The Geo Team Ride
The Geo Team Ride is an upcoming 3D motion-based steel roller coaster dark ride which was set to open at Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Orlando Resort in July 4, 2017. It is going to be created by Universal Creative for the queue, pre-show area, ride, post-show area, and store, Blur Studio and Reel FX for 3D animation of the ride, and Film Roman for 2D animation of the pre-show and post-show cutscenes. The ride is based on the animated television series The Geo Team. It was first announced by Gabriel Garcia that the ride will open at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood on an open area of both Universal Studios parks in the United States. The Geo Team Ride was collaborated on by the producers of the The Geo Team, and will use CGI animation of the ride provided by Blur Studio and Reel FX instead of the usual 2D animation, which will be used on pre-show and post-show cutscenes of the ride. Even though it's similar to The Simpsons Ride and Transformers: The Ride, The Geo Team Ride uses state of the art technology, including a new projection system, new hydraulics, and of course roller coaster tracks. The ride itself is five minutes long but original footage for the ride can be seen in the queue, and there is also a pre-show video. In the ride, patrons are introduced to The Geo Team House, home of the famous superhero league The Geo Team. However, Sideshow Bob, the main antagonist of Fox's animated TV sitcom The Simpsons, created by Matt Groening, helped Gree Guy and his evil Gree Team escape from prison to get revenge on Geo Guy, the Geo Team, Homer Simpson, and the Simpsons family. At least most of the other characters from Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, and Despicable Me make an appearance, all voiced by their original actors. Along with the attraction is a gift shop modeled after the Geo Market, which will open in early 2018 after the ride was opened. Ride summary Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through the Geo Team house, which leads inside to the hallway. While the riders are in the queue, various HD television monitors display clips from the Geo Team and Geo's World billed as moments from Geo Guy's past, as well as live animated footage from Geoville. Just before entering the pre-show area, they pass an unmanned kiosk where they pick up a pair of polarized 3D glasses called "3D GeoVision Goggles" for use during the main ride. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the fun room, where the Geo Team can spend some time having fun. Pre-show cutscene 1 While in the fun room, riders line-up into rows to wait for a confirmation from Geo Guy on a TV screen facing the riders. As Geo Guy appears in the TV screen, he says that the riders will be ready to go on a roller coaster in the Geo Team house backyard in just 5 minutes or so. But Little Guy appears whispering to Geo Guy that the Gree Team and Sideshow Bob had escaped prison once again. Little Guy was then dismissed as Geo Guy tells the riders that the Gree Team and Sideshow Bob had escaped prison once again, so it's up to Geo Guy, the Geo Team, and the Simpsons to stop their enemies once and for all, before it's too late. Geo Guy's TV signal was then interrupted by Gree Guy, as he said to the riders that he, the Gree Team, and Sideshow Bob will rule Geoville, but Sideshow Bob tells Gree Guy that they will take over the whole world, not just Geoville. Gree Guy then continues talking to the riders. He said to them that if the Geo Team and the Simpsons spoiled their plans, The Gree Team and Sideshow Bob will end up in jail. So, Sideshow Bob and Gree Guy let the passengers go back to the message from the Geo Team as the TV signal dissolves back into Geo Guy. He wants to know where was he before he got interrupted, but soon Geo Guy realized and tells Little Guy to lead the passengers into the Geo Team meeting room, where the Geo Team creates plans to stop the Gree Team once and for all. Pre-show cutscene 2 Riders are then ushered into the pre-flight "meeting" room by a Geo Team member. Here, Geo Guy leads the Geo Team and the Simpsons into a backstage area where Abraham Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Stuart the Minion, Jorge the Minion, Phil the Minion, Bob the Minion, and all of Gru's shortest minions were told not to ride due to certain safety restrictions including heart conditions, motion sickness, fear of not having escape, fear of being in closed or small spaces or rooms, fear of heights, or any other similar conditions, that were not recommended to ride. Grampa falls asleep while Bob and some of Gru's shortest minions took Maggie outside of the ride. While Phil waits in the backstage area, he then sneaks into a nuclear reactor room, causing him to grow larger and taller. Meanwhile, Geo Guy leads the Geo Team and the Simpsons into a ride room where he tells them to enjoy the ride, before Sideshow Bob and Gree Guy appeared. Gree Guy knocks Geo Guy out and tells the Geo Team and the Simpsons Family to enter the ride vehicle. Homer enters, followed by the rest of the Geo Team and the Simpsons family (except Grampa, Maggie, Staurt, and other Gru's shortest minions). Geo Guy, after being knocked out, enters the ride as well. Sideshow Bob, Gree Guy, and the Gree Team then tells the Geo Team, the Simpsons, and the riders, that they must watch a safety video from Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy and his family, and Gree Guy. The screen then displays a recap of the safety reminders while riders are ushered into the main ride room. Ride After the riders enter the ride vehicle, which was stylized as The Geo Car, Stuart appears on a TV screen in the ride cabin and tells the guests that they are with him. He then tells the riders to be quiet so he can study for a math test, because if he gets a C or higher, he will come back to the Geo Team house after the ride, but if he gets a D or an F, he will get kicked out of Gru's property, move into a different city, and start a fresh, new life. More coming soon! Safety video transcript (Shows the title card with artwork of Little Guy and Dr. Beanson) Text: "LITTLE GUY'S SAFETY INSTRUCTIONS with Little Guy and Dr. Beanson" (A female American narrator, who is a Creature just like Geo with shoulder-length brown hair and a yellow bow on top of her head appears on-screen) American Narrator: Please pay attention to the following brief safety guidelines to ensure a safe and pleasant experience. (Fades to Little Guy and Dr. Beanson in the pre-flight "meeting" room) American Narrator: (off-screen) When the automatic doors have opened, (Dr. Beanson runs after the doors opened and bumped into the vehicle) please move immediately into the vehicle boarding station. (Little Guy walks in the vehicle boarding station) You may walk in, but don't run. (Dr. Beanson walks to the left side of the ride vehicle, while Little Guy walks to the right side of the ride vehicle) Please proceed to the left and right side of the vehicle. (Dr. Beanson and Little Guy placed their items against each wall before entering the vehicle) We ask that you place all large, fragile, or carried-on items including video cameras and merchandise from each store throughout the park, against the wall outside of the vehicle, (Little Guy and Dr. Beanson went inside the vehicle, holding on to loose articles) and hold on to all loose articles including glasses and hats. (Gree Guy went into the vehicle boarding station and bumped into the gullwing door of the ride vehicle) Take your seats in an orderly fashion, and please watch your head and step as you enter the vehicle. (Gree Guy pulls down the lap restraint too hard and tries to pull it back up, but he accidentaly broke it) If you have difficulty dealing with small spaces, make the Geo Team member aware of this before entering the vehicle. (Little Guy and Dr. Beanson both pulled down their restraints gently without breaking it) Once you were seated, please pull down on the lap bar gently, but not too hard, (Pans to the police officers telling Gree Guy not to mess up the ride) or else you'll break the guidelines and will get kicked out of the ride. Police officer: Gree Guy, for messing up the restraint of the ride, you're under arrest. Now you will get kicked out of the ride. (Cuts to the front exterior view of the ride where Gree Guy gets kicked out the first time) Gree Guy: (sad) Man, those police officers. They think I mess up the ride, and now I didn't have the chance to ride on it. (sighs) (Cuts to Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, and the live-action riders picking up the 3D glasses known as "3D GeoVision Goggles" at the 3D glasses pick-up kiosk) American Narrator: (off-screen) Just before entering the pre-show auditorium and the main ride, you must pass an unmanned kiosk where you pick up a pair of "3D GeoVision Goggles" for use during the main ride. (Cuts to Little Guy and Dr. Beanson dropping off their 3D glasses in the 3D galsses drop-off bin at the nearest exit after the ride) After the ride, you may then drop off your 3D glasses in the 3D glasses drop-off bin at the nearest exit of this ride. (Cuts to Little Guy and Dr. Beanson inside the ride vehicle facing at the IMAX Dome projection screen) For your safety, please remain seated and face forward while the vehicle is in motion. (Cuts to Little Guy keeping his arms inside the ride vehicle) Please stay clear of the closing gullwing doors, and keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the vehicle at all times. (Shows Geo Guy and his family riding with Little Guy and Dr. Beanson) And please watch your children. (Cuts to the American Narrator on the sky-blue background who changes her voice language to Spanish, becoming the Spanish Narrator) Spanish Narrator: Para su seguridad, por favor permanezca sentado y mirar hacia adelante mientras el vehículo está en movimiento. Por favor, manténgase alejado de las puertas de ala de gaviota de cierre, y mantenga sus manos, brazos, pies y piernas dentro del vehículo en todo momento. Y cuida sus niños. (changes her voice language back to English becoming the American Narrator again) (Cuts to Gree Guy walking with his 3D glasses and bumps into the vehicle) American Narrator: (off-screen) Do not put on your 3D glasses until you're instructed to do so by a Geo Team member, and do not walk with your 3D glasses on, you will bump or trip into stuff. But that's not all, (Gree Guy takes a picture of the ride with his camera) no still or motion picture photography of any kind is allowed. (Gree Guy smokes on the ride) One final reminder, eating, drinking, or smoking are not allowed on the ride as well. (Gree Guy gets arrested by a police officer for smoking on the ride) Police officer: Gree Guy, you're under arrest for smoking on the ride. Gree Guy: (angry) Dang it! (Gree Guy gets kicked out of the ride the second time) (Cuts to Geo Guy asking a team member who works at Universal) American Narrator: (off-screen) Oh, and by the way, there's one more thing. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask a Geo Team member. You'll be boarding in just a few moments. (Cuts back to the title card with artwork of Little Guy and Dr. Beanson) Text: "LITTLE GUY'S SAFETY INSTRUCTIONS with Little Guy and Dr. Beanson" American Narrator: (off-screen) Thanks for your attention and for watching this safety video. Enjoy the ride! (Fades to black) Trivia *Phil the Minion being larger than Godzilla, but smaller than God (creator of Heaven and Earth), might be the references of Godzilla, the original 1954 Japanese film made by Toho, and Minions, a 2015 prequel to Despicable Me made by Universal Studios. *It is unknown if the staff of Universal Parks & Resorts and Universal Creative will use a Spanish version of the Universal theme park safety spiel or not. *It's the first Universal Studios attraction to use the Spanish version of the Universal theme park safety spiel. Category:Rides Category:Roller coasters Category:The Geo Team Category:Motion simulators